dank_wikyfandomcom-20200216-history
God
King Dedede '''(also known simply as '''God) is one of the members of the Holy Trinity of Foxdededeism alongside Fox McCloud and PAC-MAN. He's the main deity of said religion. 'History in videogames' Although many believe that King Dedede was created through the 1992 videogame Kirby's Dream Land ''for Game Boy, this theory is based on a mere misinterpretation. In fact, the videogame simply contained King Dedede's first apparition, based on a dream the foxdededeist apostle Masahiro Sakurai had after masturbating furiously on penguins for 92 hours straight. King Dedede's first important apparition was the previously mentioned game's sequel, ''Kirby's Adventure ''(1993), as the original couldn't contain the whole story. In ''Kirby's Adventure, King Dedede is at first used as the main antagonist against which the egoistic and satanic protagonist Kirby fights. However, near the end of the game, it is revealed that King Dedede's actions simply had the goal of keeping the evil entity Nightmare imprisoned. In the Kirby series, various games use Dedede as a villain only to then reveal his benevolent goals, showing how, according to Foxdededeism, Dedede will often put his closest followers through harsh situations only to then reward their strength. History in Foxdededeism See also: Foxdededeism Alongside Fox McCloud, King Dedede was one of the two entities which existed prior to the creation of the universe. Around 14 billion years ago, an unknown cause led to the interaction between Dedede's ''Dedede Jump ''(used in the Super Smash Bros. ''series as his Up Special) and Fox's 'Reflector '(more commonly known as 'Shine, 'used in the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series as his Down Special, although a glimpse of its full power can only be seen in Super Smash Bros. Melee). Since both techniques provide their users with invincibility frames, the lack of any exterior force (as the universe had yet to be created) caused the two to get stuck in the attacks' animations, yet constantly hitting each other, producing infinite energy and creating the so-called '''Big Bang, '''and thus the universe. After this event, the two, still stuck in their attacks, created the Sun, of which they currently occupy the core, as a way to release the energy they kept creating and thus to avoid exploding (which would have been impossible prior to the universe's creation because of the inexistence of space). The conditions found on Earth allowed for life forms to be created, and the first humans, being strictly connected to nature, correctly recognised the Sun as a deity, thus creating a bond between mankind, Dedede and Fox which would eventually get corrupted and lead to PAC-MAN's birth. '''Powers' * Seduction: King Dedede is able to create a feeling of admiration infinite in intensity simply by assuming a pose well known for its use as Dedede's crouch in the Super Smash Bros. series. * Flight: by inflating himself just like a balloon Dedede is able to fly in the air. Kirby stole this ability from him. * Self cloning: As seen in the background of the Dream Land ''stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Dedede is able to create copies of himself at will. However, he's known to use this technique only for personal entertainment, as he doesn't need any help in other situations. * '''Literally anything he wants to do'. Category:God Category:King Category:Dedede Category:Lore Category:Foxdededeism